Sams and Als everywhere!
by Loolabelle
Summary: Sam is home, but in Al's body. Are they ever going to switch? And what is Sam's misson?
1. Home again!

Disclaimer: These people aint mine, but like always, I wish they were!!! "Al? Nope! It is Sam!" 

Her dark brown hair fell across her eyes and she impatiently brushed it aside. It had been a very long night and she was getting more and more frustrated, but she was close- she just knew it! She laid her head down on the table, lightly thumping it up and down against the cool surface. 

"Dr. Fuller. I predict if you keep up the striking of your head against the desk that you will end up having a severe headache and possible abrasions." Ziggy, the hybrid computer spoke. 

"I know Ziggy. I just want to figure this out. If I could just get Dr. Beckett to stay in one time long enough I would be able to think of something easier. Him and his string theory! I would like to take that piece of string and wrap it around his ne wait a second. THAT'S IT!!!" Sammy Jo exclaimed. She frantically started writing equations and testing them. "It can be done! Ziggy, I can get Dr. Beckett to stop leaping. I can't get him home yet, but if we could stop him from moving around, we could get him home much easier ." Sammy Jo jumped up and raced for Al Calavicci's apartment in the complex. Skidding to a stop in front of the metal door, she started banging on the door loudly, ringing the bell from time to time. After several seconds, Al finally opened the door. 

"What the hell is going on?" Came the gruff greeting. Sometimes Al wondered why he had insisted in staying in the Project complex. 

"I have figured it out, Al! I did it. It was so simple!" Sammy Jo blurted out, not realizing that she hadn't explained what she was talking about. She didn't have too. Even at 2:00 in the morning, Al knew exactly what she meant.

"You know how to get Sam home?!" Al practically screamed at the excited girl.

"Well, not exactly. But I do know how to stop him from leaping. Then we can concentrate on getting him home instead of what he has to do and how to keep him alive." She said, her excitement slipping away a little. "That will be the tricky part. That, and waiting." 

"Waiting? For what?" Al asked. He had already waited for 11 years and he was getting tired of it.

"Well, due to the fact that Sam will not be able to Leap, we need to wait until Sam is as close to the present as possible, to save strain on the visitor." Sammy Jo explained, then, with a sigh continued. "They may be stuck here for a while." She finished her sentence with a worried glance at Al. 

"Right. Well, how are you going to stop him from Leaping? It would be nice to have Sam in one place, safe and sound." Al said after a pause. "Well, Dr. Beckett took time and balled it up like a string, therefore allowing him to touch each part of time at the same time." Sammy Jo explained- watching Al nod. "Well, if you unball the string, then he wont be touching any other part of time" She continued till Al cut her off. 

"Therefore, he can't leap! That is brilliant Sammy Jo! Why didn't we think of that before?" Al said, beaming at the young lady in front of him. * Sam would be proud of her* He thought. "Then we just need to wait, don't we? How close does he have to be for us to do this?" Al asked. Sam had never been closer than 5 years to the present. 

"Well, when we unball the string of time, Dr. Beckett will be stuck at that one point in time that he is in. At least until we can get him back. So, for the Visitor's sake, I think we should wait until he is within at least a year within our past." Sammy wrapped up.

"Okay. Well, we will wait. Until then, maybe we should not tell anyone, okay?" Al said in a tone that told Sammy Jo that she better not make a peep about it. Of course, Al wanted to run up and down the halls shouting, but he knew better than to get people's hopes up, only to possible crash them down when an experiment didn't work. "Let's get some sleep and we will discuss it later, okay? Good night and great work, Sammy Jo." Al said. He couldn't help it- he grabbed her up in a huge hug and hung on tight. She hugged him back and laughed. As he let her go he kissed her on the forehead. They parted and Al went back to his room and lay down beside Beth. He never did fall back asleep that night; he just stared at the piece of string laying on the nightstand and grinned. 

* * *

Sam felt the tingling subside as he opened his eyes and looked around. Whoever his host was, they had nice taste in bedroom apparel. The walls were eggshell colored with a border of purple flowers. There was a large sat of chest-of-drawers over in one corner and a nightstand beside him. Sam could see pictures on the walls, but he couldn't make out what they were of. He looked at the nightstand and saw a picture of a family, although, again, it was too dark to see any details. Then he felt something move beside him. He looked to find a woman lying beside him and watched as she snuggled up a little closer to him. He hadn't seen her before, but he could see her dark hair and beautiful skin. He decided to get some sleep and then worry about it all in the morning since he couldn't do much else right now. 

* * *

"Admiral, I think I should tell you that there is a visitor in the Waiting Room." Ziggy announced loudly, making Al jump. He was in the bathroom shaving.

"Do you mind, Ziggy?! Don't do that, I could have cut my throat." Al yelled, wrapping the towel around his waist a little tighter. Did Sam have to put sensors EVERYWHERE in the Project? It was bad enough that Ziggy could "see" in his bedroom. 

"Not with a razor like that. My memory banks, and account records show that you have had and used that same razor for the past 5 weeks. It would have gone dull within the first 3 weeks, therefore making it much more difficult for you to cut yourself deep enough to cause permanent damage. If you were to cut yourself, I believe your wife keeps small bandages in the medicine cabinet." Ziggy rattled off. If any computer could be a smart aleck, it was Ziggy. " But the reason I called for your attention was because I thought that you would like to go to the Waiting Room before the Visitor wakes up." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go in a minute." Al said, pulling on a pair of boxers and an undershirt. Glancing in the mirror, he wished he could go back in time into his self and make himself lay off the sweets a bit more. Although he was very trim, especially for his age, he thought that he could stand to lose a few more pounds. Deciding to add 25 sit-ups and pushups to his morning workout he left the bathroom. On the way out he tossed the razor into the trashcan. He walked to his closet and carefully chose a canary yellow suit with a neon orange shirt. He felt good, so he wanted to glow (and THAT he did). He left Beth with a soft kiss on the forehead and tip toed out of the apartment. 

Upon arriving at the Waiting Room, Al pressed his hand to the scanner and the door hissed open. He had his eyes on the floor until he saw the body of his friend lying on the bed. His eyes adjusted and he saw

"No! Oh my Gawd!" he whispered. The eyes blinked open, looked around, and the man lying down grinned. Then, noticing Al, he grinned even more. The two men faced each other, nearly nose to nose. Two men, one in the same, because they were the same man. Al Calavicci looked into his own eyes. Sam had leaped into Al again! 

* * *

Sam woke up just as the woman beside him did. She looked up at him and he grinned at her sheepishly. * I know this woman. From where though? * He thought. As he was about to get up, she reached over to kiss him. It was warm and tender, and he responded easily to her. As he was about to gently break the kiss he suddenly heard someone scream.

"Get your hands off of my wife!" 

* Oh Boy. * Sam disengaged himself from the kiss quickly, much to the dismay of the woman. He looked up and nearly had to cover his eyes because of the man's suit in front of him. His eyes adjusted and he saw his captor. Al! Glancing from the hologram to the woman and back he suddenly realized what was really going on here.

"Your wife?" Sam asked, confused, under his breath. "Yes. My wife, Beth. Oh well, you didn't know, Sam. Sorry... HEY!!!" Al yelped because Beth had pulled Sam back into a kiss. Sam jumped back, out of the bed. He noticed quickly his lack of clothing and he grabbed some covers to hide himself.

"Why, Al Calavicci. Since when did you need to cover up in front of me? I know what is there." Beth said with a giggle. Sam glanced at Al just as he started to blush, adding yet another color to his ensemble. 

"I'm you?" Sam asked. Al just nodded with a grin. Sam looked back at Beth. He recognized the room now: it was Al and Beth's bedroom at the Project. He was home! 

"Can I tell her?" Sam asked Al, as he received a confused look from Beth. Al nodded again. 

"Go ahead. She knows about you." He said.

"Beth, I'm not Al. " Sam explained carefully. Beth stared at him hard. 

* He is acting funny this morning. Al wouldn't joke about something like this, so why would he say it wasn't him unless* Sam was still watching for a reaction when he saw the confused face turn to was that a smile? "Sam? Is it really you?" Beth said, still grinning widely. 

"Uh, yeah. Wow! She really does know about me." Sam said to the hologram. He appeared to Beth to be talking to thin air, but she knew who was really there. 

"Hi, Al." She giggled. Al started to laugh, noticing that she was talking to the dresser. Then he saw horror come over her face as she realized what had happened a bit earlier. "Oh Al! I'm sorry! If I had known it was Sam, then I would have just hugged him, but I didn't. I mean- it is your body- I KNOW that, but it isn't really you. I mean, it is Sam, but he looks like you, so I" Beth stumbled out. Al was laughing hysterically, and Sam just stood there grinning at the two. 

"Go on. Tell her to stop. I understand and tell her I love her." Al said before Beth could continue much farther. Sam happily relayed the message, then grew serious.

"Al, why am I here. And when is here?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point. 

" We don't know why you're here, Sam. Nothing happened recently. And after asking myself, IIT IS May 2nd, 2006." Al finally said slowly and carefully. "Leaping is hard enough on the tenses, but this is hell!" He exaggerated. "But, let me get back to my own time and see what Ziggy says. In the mean time, keep your hands to yourself and I'm not sure if you should tell anyone else who you really are. Say bye to Beth for me. See ya, Sam." Al said, opening the door and leaving.

"He said bye and said to keep me a secret between you and me. Is that alright?" Sam said, turning to Beth. While he had been talking to Al, she had gotten dressed behind his back. Although Al had noticed, he didn't want Sam to turn around, so he kept his mouth shut - somehow. 

"That is fine. It is great to seeer, well hearit is nice having you home, Sam!" She said laughing, and pulling him into a hug. They sat down in the kitchen and had coffee, catching up on old times. Around noon another door opened and a girl of about 16 walked out. "Good morning, Danielle." Beth said. Al she got in response was a grunt that Sam figured to mean hello and good morning. He grinned to himself as he saw how much she looked like Al, and that she was a very pretty girl. She was the youngest of Al's 4 daughters. The other 3 were already out on their own, 2 of them being married. Sam remembered Al saying something once about wanting grandchildren someday, but couldn't remember if Al had any or not. As he turned back to Beth to ask her, there was a light knock on the door. Beth called for them to come in and a lovely woman with long, curly brown hair with a young boy at her side entered. Beth gave a quick glance toward Sam, who had a dazed look on his face. The woman was Donna and the boy was Johnny- her son. "Hi Donna. How are you Johnny?" Beth greeted them. Sam sat dumbfounded staring at them. 

"Something wrong, Al?" Donna asked, worried. After a quick glance at Sam, Beth jumped in. 

"Oh, he is just shocked that Johnny is up this early." She said, shooting Sam a warning glance. 

"I just got out of school Wednesday, so Mom is letting me stay up late. I told her that it would cause sleep deprivation if she got me up early this morning, but she did anyway." The boy rattled off. He looked identical to Sam in every way. 

"Yeah, I guess it can, but your Mom probably has a good reason for getting you up." Sam said, coming out of the trance. 

" Well, actually I do. We just came by to say hello since we are off to do some shopping and get Johnny some books." Donna said, still looking at Sam with concern. 

"Yeah. I want to read Stephen King's 'The Langoliers' but Mom doesn't want me to." Johnny piped up, disappointed.

"I told you that Stephen King is too scary for a boy your age. I said no and I mean it." Donna said with a threatening look at Johnny that said ' Don't bring it up again. ' "Anyway, we have to get going. I'll call you later, Beth. Bye, Al!" Donna said, heading toward the door and leading Johnny in front of her. 

"Ok. Bye Donna! See-ya Johnny." Beth called just before the door closed.

"Beth, I want to" Sam started, but Beth cut him off. 

"No. Let's wait to see what Al says, then you might be able to say something to her. Just wait." Beth said, but knew it was pointless. Sam had already jumped up and started for the door. As he left, he hollered back at Beth. 

" I have waited long enough!" Sam raced down the hall after Donna and Johnny. He finally caught up to them and he pulled Donna aside, leaving Johnny to lean against the wall , thinking and watching them. "Donna, I have to tell youI'm not Al." Sam said carefully, holding her by the shoulders. "It is me, Sam." He said quietly, watching her for a reaction. She looked at him long and hard, searching those deep brown eyes. Al would never say this, even as a joke . Noit had to be Sam. She could see it in the eyes of the Admiral in front of her. Al had expressive eyes, but these eyes held her husband- had a look only Sam could have and one she knew well. Finally it hit her- her husband was back. She grabbed him in a tight hug, ready to never let go. Sam returned the embrace, the gently leaned in to kiss her. It was warm and so deep that it hit the bottom of both of their souls. All of a sudden Sam felt hands jerking him away from Donna. 

"What in the world is going on?!" Screamed a voice that was young and male. Donna pulled away and laughed. 

"Its ok, Johnny. Its ok." She said, pulling the kid away from Sam gently. 

"You are kissing Al, Mom! And it isn't like your usual kiss on the cheek This is aa KISS!" Johnny said, trying to break free. Donna held him tight and looked down on the confused little boy. Even she had to admit that is probably looked a bit strange, but now was not the time to think about it. 

"Johnny, do you remember what Al told you about your daddy? About him being gone and living other people's lives?" She asked him. All she received was an even more confused look, but eventually he nodded a response. She continued, "Well, the person in front of you looks like Al, butit is your Father." "Sam got on one knee so he could be closer to eye level with the boy. Even through all of this, it had not occurred to him that Johnny was his son. His eyes filled with tearsjust as Johnny's did. Sam was overjoyed, but Johnny was mad- very mad. 

"NO! This isn't my dad! This is Al, Mom! Al! How can someone be one person and look like another. I don't believe it!" And with that he took off away from them. Instantly Sam was running after him and finally caught him. The child fought a losing battle adjacent the grip and gave up the other fight against the tears overwhelming him. This was too much. Sam dropped to his knees and held the boy, talking to him and soothing him until he felt the sobs start to subside; but they weren't Johnny's sobs, they were Sam's. He pulled away to face his son. Looking deep into the boy's bloodshot eyes, he saw himself- scared and confused. 

"Johnny, I know what you're thinking, and trust me: for the time being, I am not Al. I'm your dad, Sam Beckett. Ididn't know about you until just a minute ago, but I already love you." He said quietly and truthfully while stroking the boy's hair. Johnny looked into "Al's" eyes. He saw pain, understanding, compassion, and love. It was the same look that Al had given him when Johnny had seen Sam's body in the Waiting Room. He had asked Al if he could see his father, and Al had reluctantly taken him in there only long enough for Johnny to look at Sam from a distance. Al had always been a father figure to hi, and Johnny loved Al- but there was always something missing. Deep inside, Johnny always felt that there should be a connection, or a tug of some sort toward his real Dad, and had never felt it with Al. Until now. He saw something in Al's eyes this time that pulled at his heart, and he instantly knew that the man in front of him really was his father. Sam felt the connection also and pulled his son into his arms. Donna bent down and hugged her two boys, and they all held onto each other for dear life. 

Al stood there, watching from afar grinning. To see the family finally together was wonderful. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, he slipped out of the Imaging Chamber quietly.

" Ziggy, I still want to know why Sam is there." He said to the glowing mass above him. 

"I do not know admiral. Nothing happens that Dr. Beckett should need to change. Of course, he is only 3 months in the past, so it is difficult to say." The computer explained . 

* Yeah. 3 months isn't a long time.* Al thought. He racked his brain trying to think of anything that might have happened. Maybe Donna? No. Johnny? No. Beth? No. Al? * Certainly nothing wrong there!* Al though with a grin. Gooshie? NO? Sammy Jo? No. Verb "Wait! I got it! Ziggy- tell Sammy Jo to meet me in my office right now." Al said, running to his office. As soon as he got there he started frantically searching for the proposal Sammy Jo had left him. Just as he found it, she rushed into his office, out of breath. "What? What happened? Am I too late?" She asked hurriedly between gasps. Al just looked at her, grinned, and threw the proposal diagram on the desk in front of her. "Is 3 months close enough for you with me as the visitor?" 

* * *

Sam, Donna, and Johnny spent the rest of the day together buying things and catching up. Sam found that Johnny was almost as smart as his old man, and had the same determination as his mother (he never did get the Stephen King book he wanted). Sam was also shocked by how much Johnny looked like him, right down to the white streak at his left temple. Donna told him that Al had helped raise Johnny, acting as a Father figure and always told the boy about Sam. Donna had even considered naming their son Albert, but after telling Al, he had convinced her that the baby should be named John or Tom, after Sam's family. Donna had relented, but only for the first name, naming her son John Albert Beckett. That evening Johnny fell asleep quickly after dinner. Sam also fell asleep, but Donna woke him up and had him take Johnny to bed. As the boy lay asleep, Sam watched his stomach move up and down with the gentle, steady breathing. He reached down and moved the white lock of hair out of the boy's face. 

"God, he is beautiful. Thank you." Sam thought out loud. Donna, who was standing silently behind him, whispered in Sam's ear. 

"I would love to have another." She whispered. Sam looked up into her eyes. Gently picking her up, he carried her to their room where they made love. It was slow, gentle, and passionatein other words: it was perfect. As Sam started to drift off to sleep, he pulled Donna close to him. She knew what he was doing and whispered softly in his ear. 

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll be here when you wake up." She kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest. 

* Yeah, but will I? * He though as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

Al and Sammy Jo had gone over every detail of the plan. It would work, it had to. Now, it was time to decide whether or not to do it. However, that was the easy part of this---they quickly agreed it should be done. 

"It will take about 10 minutes, then Sam will be here." Sammy Jo finished after completing the final equation. Al was giddy and relaxed at the same time. 

"I must warm you Admiral. Until it is figured out how to get Dr. Beckett back into his own body, you two will be switched." Ziggy chimed in. Al hadn't thought about that little fact. He didn't mind, but would the others? It was time for a little chat. 

* * *

Donna woke up in a daze. She had slept very hard and was surprised when she felt someone beside her. Looking quickly, she saw Al and for an irrational moment, she was about to punch the man snoring softly in the bed. Then she remembered it was Sam. She didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so she decided to make some breakfast. With a kiss on the cheek , Donna tucked in her husband and laughed. It was strange making love and seeing Al Calavicci the whole time. * If the real Al is even half as good as last night, then it is no wonder he had so many wives in the other history* She though with a giggle. Al and she had had many long discussions about Sam's whereabouts (or whenabouts) and Al had told her quite a few of the other timelines. Not all of course, but most. After one strange leap, she noticed he was different somehow. When asked, he told her about how Beth had not been there before. Donna had been in the room when Al had seen one of his daughters for the "first" time. His eyes lit up and he was speechless. He had recovered quickly though. Donna's thoughts were interrupted by Sam coming into the kitchen behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her neck softly. 

"Good morning." He whispered. She turned and kissed him back. As they were about to head back to the bedroom, Sam heard the Imaging Chamber door open. He swore under his breath and turned. Al had a smile the size of Texas on his face.

"Hey, Sam. Listen, I cant stay long, but I need you to get Donna and Beth into the living room together. I have GREAT news. I'll be back in one hour. All 3 of you be there and we can talk." Al said as he opened the door. After a nod from Sam, he left. 

*** 1 hour later ***

"I don't know what is going on, but Al said to get us all together and that he had good news." Sam informed the two ladies. They all waited around, discussing current issues until Al popped in, almost literally. He was ecstatic.

"Ok, so, why are we all here?" Sam asked.

" We have found a way to stop you from leaping." Al said seriously. Sam was about to question it, but he knew Al was not lying. Sam relayed the news to the girls and they squealed with excitement. Al just grinned at them and continued. " We have one slight problem. If we stop you from leaping, then you will be stuck as me, and vice versa until we can figure out how to switch us back. That is why I asked for the girls to be here. To make sure that they didn't mind." Al finished, unsure of what reaction may come. Sam grinned and explained the situation. The girls just looked at each other and made a silent agreement. 

"Yes. We want Sam back. It will be strange, but I think it is fine." Donna answered, with an accompanying nod from Beth. Al nearly started to jump for joy, but said quickly, just before his exit, 

"OK. We will do it. I dotn know how it will feel, but at least you'll be here, Sam. Be prepared for a jolt or something. We'll do it immediately." With that he left. As soon as he was out of the Imaging Chamber nodded to a very impatient Sammy Jo.

"Ok, lets do this." Sammy Jo grinned widely at him, then turned to the blue mass above them. 

"Ziggy, start the program." She commanded. They heard a loud whir above them and the lights on the Control Board flashed brightly. The time had come. 

"Activation ready. Please activate now." The computer announced. Al held his breath and placed his hand on the blue block on front of him. 5 seconds later in May and August of 2006, both Al Calavicci's and Sam Beckett's bodies collapsed to the ground. 

* * *

* * *

Ok, here is about half of my story. If you think it is worth the time for me to post the rest, please~~~ review. I know there are a lot of mistakes, and there are a few things confusingplease don't think about the details too much especially about the second part if I post it.REVIEW!!! Please!!!!!---Loo 


	2. Uh-Oh

Disclaimer: These people aint mine, never will be, but I can always pray!!!   
  
Ok, this is the second part. It is no where near as long as the first, but it is something. This is hopefully the second to last part. Please review, and thank you for all the good reviews on the last section.  
  
"AL!" Sammy Jo screamed, and caught the Admiral just before he hit his head on the floor. "Gooshie, help me get Al into the Waiting Room." She said while she struggled to set Al down gently on the floor. With the help of Gooshie, Sammy Jo got Al into the Waiting Room. "Oh Al, I hope this works." She said as she glanced back on her way out the door.  
  
Sam and Al's bodies laid there for what seemed like an eternity before Ziggy picked up on any movement. Sam Beckett's body shifted a little, then his eyes opened, and a wave of relief washed over the man inhibiting it.   
  
"It worked." Al said from inside Sam's body. Glancing over to his own body, he saw Sam open his eyes. Immediately, Al was standing over him and watching him like a hawk. When it dawned on Sam what had happened he sat up, with a little help from Al. Al realized that they were home, both of them, and his eyes started to well up with tears. To him- the man in front of him looked like Sam, and vice versa, and they were home. Sam slid his hand up Al's arm, testing it. Al just laughed and helped Sam get to his feet, then pulled him into a huge bear hug. Both hung on tight until the Waiting Room door slid open. Donna and Beth rushed in. Donna went to Sam, or Sam's body, then she realized the mistake and went to the other man. Beth grabbed the real Al and kissed him deeply. She found it strange to kiss someone who didn't look like her husband, but when he responded by taking her in his arms and kissing her warm and deep, she knew it was Al.  
The two couples looked at each other and laughed. Sam was home, as was Al, and they were all together again. That night they all went out and celebrated, leaving Johnny with Danielle. After a night of dancing and reminiscing, the two couples parted.   
As they went their separate ways, Sam pulled Al aside.   
"What if we leap, Al?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"Well, we will just have to come back again." Al responded. A compassionate grin came over his face, and smiling softly, he said, "Don't worry about it, Sam. Just enjoy it and if it happens, then it happens. It will work out in the end. Everything always works out in the end, especially since you have been there to fix it." Sam looked into his partner's comforting eyes. He always could trust Al, and he knew that he could now.  
"Ok. Good night, Al." Sam agreed, squeezing Al on the shoulder as he passed.  
"Night, Sam." Al replied as he headed for his apartment. Just before he went inside, he stopped and leaned against the wall beside the door. As a range of emotions was about to take him over, he looked up and silently prayed.  
  
"That's what? 22 to 6?"  
"No. 22 to 14. Okay, give an old guy a break, will ya?"Sam and Al were out playing basketball, just like old times.  
"Old guy?" You're in my body, so you're younger." Sam said as he threw up a three pointer. When the ball missed and bounced off the rim, Al gave him an evil grin.  
"Not technically, but I am suddenly feeling a bit younger." He hollered back at Sam as he stole the ball and put it up for a lay-up.  
"Yeah, well, I'm out of practice." Sam complained back. Al gave him a "yeah-right" look and tossed him the ball. Sam raced at Al and slammed into his shoulder, almost knocking him down, then made the shot. "You should know better than to stand in my way." Sam retorted.  
"Well, I'm used to you just passing straight through me." Al smirked. The men just laughed.  
"Actually, that was a foul and he gets a free throw." Came a voice from the far side of the court. It was Johnny. " It was a charge, which means he gets a free shot." Johnny explained.  
"What are you doing out here Johnny?" Al asked.  
"Mom and Beth sent me out here to tell you that lunch would be ready soon. Besides, they were talking about kissing, and were giggling, so I didn't mind leaving." He answered with a roll of the eyes. Sam and Al just looked at him, then each other and laughed. Sam grabbed one of Johnny's hands and Al took the other and they all set off for Sam and Donna's apartment to eat. ________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Where's Johnny?" Donna asked. After lunch he left and they hadn't seen him since. She looked around and the others shook their heads.  
"I haven't seen him since lunch." Beth pointed out.  
"Yeah, me either. He seemed upset a little though." Sam said, a bit worried. "Maybe I should go find him."  
"No. I know where he is. I'll go talk to him. I think I know what it is, anyway." Al stood up and left, not noticing Sam's hurt expression.   
"He's my son." Sam thought angrily, but he didn't protest.  
* * * * * * *   
  
Johnny was sitting in his father's office, in the big, worn leather chair behind the desk. Al had given him clearance after he had found the boy sitting in front of the door, staring at it.  
"You are too predictable, kid." Al said as he walked in. Johnny just kept staring into space.  
"Ok, kid. Spill it. What's eating you up this time?" Al said with a mixture of gentleness and joking. The boy just sighed and shrugged. "This is going to take a lot of effort". Al thought to himself, but he was wrong. Before he could say anymore, Johnny started practically shouting at him.  
"What am I supposed to say to him, Al? I mean, I just met him three days ago, and he acts like he has been here the whole time. You have been more of a dad to me than he will ever be! It isn't fair, Al. I don't know what to say to him, whether to call him Dad, or Sam, or buddy…what?!" Johnny said, clenching his tiny fists together and trying to ignore the tears about to roll down his cheeks. They didn't go unnoticed by Al, but he let the kid vent. He needed it, and Al knew that interrupting him was the wrong thing to do to someone who was stressed. "Wow. I have actually learned from Verbeena!" He thought for a brief second, then looking back at Johnny, he noticed that he had gotten up and was about to leave. Johnny was starting to sob and Al grabbed him into a hug. He let the tears run there course and he stroked the boy's back and head, letting him quiet down some before he spoke. He pulled back from Johnny to sit down in the chair. Looking straight into the child's eyes, he said,  
"It's okay, Johnny. I know how you feel. Sam, your Dad, loves you very much…"  
"How can he love me? I barely know him." Johnny sniffled, cutting Al off.  
"Trust me, he loves you. It is going to take some time, though. Give him a chance. He told me that he is spending the whole day with only you tomorrow, so you can get to know each other better. Give him some time and a chance." Al said, not breaking his eye contact with the young boy.  
"But I don't…" Johnny started.  
"Give him a chance." Al cut him off to say evenly. Johnny wiped his nose and nodded. Al hugged him tight and they walked back to the apartment. When they got back, Sam was waiting for them.  
"There you are. I was starting to worry." He said, shooting Al an angry glance. It caught Al off guard, but he brushed it off after a second.  
"Hi Sa…er…Dad." Johnny said, catching himself. He had avoided calling father anything quite successfully until now.  
"Sam? Did you almost call me Sam? Johnny, remember, I am your dad, so you can call me Dad." Sam said gently to the boy, but looking even angrier at Al.  
"Uh, hey, Johnny. I think your Dad and I need to talk alone." Al said, grabbing Sam by the shoulder and pulling him out the door. Al closed the door with a loud thud just as Sam forcefully disengaged himself from Al's tightening grasp.  
"What the hell is up with you, Sam? Why all the nasty looks?" Al said, staring Sam down, or trying to. Even an Admiral in the United States Navy couldn't have held the stare against Sam's. Sam was very, very angry. "What is bugging you all of a sudden? One minute we are fire, the next I'm coming back with Johnny and your pissed…"  
"You're coming back with Johnny?! You're coming back with Johnny. Al! He is my son. Thank you for watching out for him, but I am back and I think I can handle my son." Sam said heatedly. Actually, he was fuming, but once Al heard and registered what he said, he sighed. He understood now.  
"Sam, listen. Johnny doesn't know you. He is used to coming to me, and I am used to…taking care of him." Al said gently.  
"Well you can quit now! I can take care of Johnny! So let me!" Sam screamed. Then, something in Al snapped. Something he didn't even know he had.  
"Yeah? Well, I didn't see you taking care of him for the past seven years. You didn't see Donna cry after Johnny went to bed every night. You didn't get a present on his birthday, signing the card 'Love, your Dad.' You didn't have to see the look on his face when I told him that I wasn't sure when you, his Father, would be home. And you didn't see his heart break when he wished for you to come home every night and you never did. You didn't take care of him, Sam! I did!!" Al screamed. He was almost ready to punch Sam if need be. He stopped, out of breath, and realized what he had just said. Although he had looked Sam straight in the eyes throughout all of it, he hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his friend's face. He calmed down and watched as Sam leaned against the wall and slid down it. He put his head between his hands and lowered his face down to the floor. Al just stood there, watching his friend. His anger was dying quickly as he realized how unfair he had been. He bent down, sat on his haunches, and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Sam, I'm sorry. I know you couldn't help it. I…I'm sorry. Al said. He sat down beside Sam. The two sat quietly for a long time. Sam eventually lifted his head and leaned it against the wall, staring off into space.   
"I'm sorry, too, Al. You and Donna did a good job with Johnny, and if I couldn't do it, I would want it to be you to help him. I mean, you're my best friend, and seeing you girls - you are a great father. Johnny is lucky to have had you around." Sam sighed. Al pondered this for a while then replied.  
"Thank you Sam. Johnny is a great kid, and I was happy to see him grow up; but I can't replace his real father - no one can." He said, looking at Sam as he spoke his last words. Then he stood up, took Sam by the hand and helped him up, too.  
"I've just missed so much, Al." Sam said, still holding Al's wrist. Al just grinned at him.  
"But you won't miss anymore, Sam." Sam grinned back at his buddy as he realized al was right. "Go get some sleep and I will se you to morrow night. Don't forget that you are coming over to my place for dinner. You don't want to miss my Calavicci Lasagna." Al said, about to turn Sam's hand loose. Before he could though, Sam had pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you, Al."  
"No. Thank you, Sam." They parted.  
  
  
"So, we need to figure out how to switch." Sam said once in his office with Al. They had taken a couple of weeks off and was now back to work. The two just sat there looking at each other and discussing possiblities, even calling on Ziggy to help some. Then they sat in silence. An hour went by before either of them looked up from their respective drawings and equations.  
"I don't know, Sam. We have been trying to figure this out for years and never could." Al finally said, receiving a nod from Sam. The phone rang and Sam answered it.   
"Sam Beckett." He answered. AL watched him as he said the usual yes, and I know, and Oks, then he said "I am sorry, too." Al was perplexed until Sam finally said, "I love you too, Johnny. Bye." Sam hung up and looked at Al with a confused, but happy look. "That was Johnny. He called to apologize about how he had acted and said that he was giving me chance." Sam said, beaming. Al just grinned widely back at him.  
Suddenly it happened. Sam looked up at Al with horror, which Al returned. The tingling had started. * Oh no. Oh please, God, no. Not now! I thought we had fixed this!* Sam prayed. White light surrounded his vision and the familiar surge of electricity started to surge through his body.  
"Sam! What is happening?! We are leaping. Sam! No! SAM!!!" Al screamed out, not realizing that Sam couldn't hear him. Both snapped into the oblivion that one goes into when Leaping.  
  
  
Ok. Here is the second part of my story. No doubt there are TONS of mistakes, and typos, but I would hope you can get the gist of what I am trying to say. If you wanna thank anyone, thank my friend Suzie for typing this, cause I never would have gotten to it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have the last part up ASAP.  
REVIEW!!!! If you want the last part.  
  
---Liana 


End file.
